Storage devices enable users to store and retrieve data. Examples of storage devices include volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices. Storage devices often include memory dies with program/erase cycles that degrade over time. For example, a storage device may include a memory die having a plurality of storage elements. A number of traps (e.g., oxide traps, interface traps, or both) may increase in the storage elements over time. A higher number of traps may increase a number of program pulses to program a storage element, a number of erase pulses to erase the storage element, or both.
A memory die may be marked as erroneous and unavailable for use in response to determining that a number of program pulses to program storage elements of the memory die is greater than a program threshold, that a number of erase pulses to erase the storage elements is greater than an erase threshold, or both. A storage capacity of the storage device may be reduced over time as a number of memory dies marked as erroneous in the storage device increases.